1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing carboxylic acid amides by the reaction of an ester and an amine and carbamate by the reaction of a diester of carbonic acid and amine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,862 relates to a process for producing dimethylacetamide by the reaction of dimethylamine and an alkyl ester, namely methyl acetate. The reaction involves passing excess gaseous dimethylamine and an aqueous solution of an alkyl ester through a packed column reactor to produce a dimethylacetamide and one mole of alcohol by-product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,159 discloses a process of producing di-N-methylamides by catalytically reacting dimethylamine with an alkyl ester in the presence of a strongly alkaline compound of an alkali metal. Examples are sodium alkoxides, sodium ethylene glycollate, etc. The reaction is carried out at a temperature from about 15.degree. to 130.degree. C. The reaction pressure commonly used is from 1 to 50 atmospheres.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,450 discloses a process producing dimethylacetamide and polyvinyl alcohol by reacting a solution of a polyvinyl acetate and an alcohol solvent containing dialkyl amine. Temperature from 0.degree. to 75.degree. C. and pressures of 25-50 psig generally are used to carry out the reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,231 dislcoses a process for producing dimethylacetamide by the carbonylation of trimethylamine in the presence of dicobalt octacarbonyl, the octacarbonyl used in a catalytic amount. Reaction temperatures generally are from about 175.degree. to 275.degree. C. with pressures generally from 1000-6000 psig.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,511 discloses a process for producing alkyl-substituted acylamides by reacting an acyl compound with dimethylamine.